Kanda & Rabi Drabbles
by Kuro49
Summary: RK drabbles, poems, phrases, as the title suggests.
1. Chapter 1

These are just short little phrases about RxK. I am planning to take each phrase and turn it into a short little drabble. So far I completed two… and there should be more to come… hopefully… -.-b

I don't own anything except for my precious little thoughts…

_XXX_

"_I will put my hands together and pray till the sun comes out._

_I will pray to God about everything in my life._

_And the most important thing is you._

_Will you do the same for me?"_

_---Rabi_

"_I have you in my arms, strands of red hair in between my finger tips._

_Our fingers are laced together, nothing can come between us._

_So stay quiet my darling, as I tell you all my blessings._

_Will you listen to my confession?"_

_---Kanda Yuu_

"_My heart stings when your eyes are glassy and wet, when tears threaten to fall._

_I tried not to make you cry, but I made a mistake and it pained you so._

_I close my eyes so I can't see you as your tears fell free._

_Can I ever stop those falling tears?"_

_---Rabi_

"_I sense you near by but yet my tears can't stop themselves from falling freely._

_I can't help but to cry as the pain finally broke through my fragile barrier._

_I rubbed at it, but the pain was greater._

_Do you understand my fears?"_

_---Kanda Yuu_

"_I will stop those tears from ever falling from your icy blue orbs._

_I will make you a promise as I close your eyes._

_I swear to make you mine and no one else._

_Will you take it or leave it?"_

_---Rabi_

"_We stare into each others eyes, searching for more, searching for a greater more._

_Our fingers are entwined, a smile grace your face, secured in an embrace._

_The days past and history is made but I am content and you are glad._

_What more can I ever ask God for?"_

_---Kanda Yuu_

_XXX_

Tell me what you think; I like to know about what you think about my work. If you pay attention to it, some words rhyme in the phrases XD Oh yeah and these poems are inspired by a few pictures that I saw. –hugs- R&R


	2. Chapter 2

So this is first chapter. Me don't own anything except for a computer so I can write things like this.

_XXX_

"_I will put my hands together and pray till the sun comes out._

_I will pray to God about everything in my life._

_And the most important thing is you."_

_---Rabi_

A young child kneeled down in front of a cold stone statue. It was made of stone and carved with precise artistic talents. Each fine stroke turned into a marble statue, standing at the head of a very empty church. The young child kneeled on his knees. His head bowed and hands clasped together. His parted lips moved as they silently prayed to the dear God. The child had long black hair, tied up with a single hair tie.

Dressed in a loose white dress shirt he shivered as the grand door of the Church opened. A young boy with flaming red hair walked in, hair plastered against his face, droplets of rain dripped from nose and down on to the once dry floor.

"I knew I can find you here." The young red head panted for he ran a long way to find this long haired child kneeling on the floor, praying. "Yuu-chan." He added.

"Rabi." The childhood Kanda fluttered his eyelashes to reveal icy blue orbs. He merely just glanced back at the newly arrival.

"You just disappeared right after dinner!" Rabi pouted as he walked up right behind his friend.

"I wanted to do something in private." The reply was simple. The child closed his eyes once again and started to pray once more. He can hear the sounds and movement of his companion as he kneeled down beside him. The shuffling of his pants and the rustling of his over sized exorcist jacket.

"Yuu, will you pray for me if I prayed for you?" His light melodic voice drifted around the two small children.

Kanda could only frown at his companion as he prayed right beside him.

With closed eyes and clasped hands, the two young children kneeled in front of a cold marble statue. Their wishes and prayers wandered alone to their Gods as the two whispered their hopes and dear ones.

"Amen." As the two young children finished in unison, their clear voices echoed off the hollow walls of this cold and empty church.

"_Will you do the same for me?"_

_XXX_

So… what you think? I want to know… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is the second one, hope you guys would enjoy it. Again, I don't own anything. –grins-

_XXX_

"_I have you in my arms, strands of red hair in between my finger tips._

_Our fingers are laced together, nothing can come between us._

_So stay quiet my darling, as I tell you all my blessings."_

_---Kanda Yuu_

A young boy lay down in the lap of another boy. He had long ebony hair, released from the hair tie. His strands of ebony hair poured around his thin shoulders and onto the pale skin of the other young child. The other boy had fierce red hair, some flicked out, while others framed his face. He had a black eye patch covering his right eye, strands of soft red hair dangled in front of him. His left eye was closed, his lips parted. A quiet snore came from the young boy with the quarter sleeve black shirt who lay on the laps of the long ebony haired child.

The long haired child fumbled with the soft red locks of the other, he curled his long pale fingers into his best friend's strands of bright red hair. He gently pulled and tugged, examining every single strand of hair he could get his hand on. The red head stirred gently as the other's fingers caressed against his cheek.

"Yuu-chan?" The red head meowed as his eyes cracked open an inch. He stared up at the icy blue orbs of the long haired exorcist.

"Don't call me that." Kanda looked down at the red head, his frown reflected from the bright green orbs.

"Come on Yuu-chan…" The red head pouted as he looked sleepily into the other's icy blue orbs.

The long haired child just frowned while the other slowly drifted back into sleep. His long red eyelashes fluttered hiding the bright green orbs from sight. His features were peaceful, soft pink lips parted slightly. His small frame shook as he took in each and every breath, his chest raised and fell.

"Rabi…" The other whispered, being careful as not to wake the other one up. "Will you listen to me as I confess about all the things God blessed me with?"

"Yuu…" Rabi whispered lightly before snuggling deeper into the lap of the other's, falling into a content sleep.

The red headed exorcist's soft pink lips tugged into a gentle smile as the other traced the outline of his collar bones. The icy blue orbs soon grew tired with watching the red headed boy, Kanda slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Unconsciously their fingers laced together.

"_Will you listen to my confession?"_

_XXX_

Like? No like? R&R Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is the third one. Hope you guys would enjoy it. I don't own anything…as usual.

_XXX_

"_My heart stings when your eyes are glassy and wet, when tears threaten to fall._

_I tried not to make you cry, but I made a mistake and it pained you so._

_I close my eyes so I can't see you as your tears fell free."_

_---Rabi_

Two fists pounded on the chest of a taller child. Murmurs filled the giant hall, yet only two people stood in the middle of it all. One was angry while the other one was… in pain? No. Hurt? No. Sorry? Yes. The other was very sorry. His bright red hair contrasted deeply against their surroundings, the dimly lit hall, the dark black carpet and the long ebony hair held up in a high pony tail.

"Why did you do it!" He demanded in a light voice. "RABI!" He screamed tearfully at the end. He shuttered as another wave of sobs hit him. He kept on pounding Rabi on the chest as he murmured why over and over again.

"Yuu-chan, listen to me…" Rabi whispered at the raging teen in front of him.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped coldly at the other.

Rabi's face was twisted in pain. He whispered again. "I am so sorry…"

"No you're not!" Kanda accused the other while pushing Rabi's body away from his. Now they were standing apart with at least two meters in between them.

"Kanda Yuu!" Rabi snapped. "Listen to me god damnit! I am sorry, and don't you ever stop thinking that I am not sorry for what I did to you!"

Kanda froze then he coldly replied. "If you were sorry, you would have never done it in the first place."

The comment stung, it stung every single part of Rabi's heart. Rabi closed his eyes as Kanda burst into a new set of tears. Tears trailed down his cheeks as his emotions kept flooding out. Rabi turned his back against the crying Kanda. His heart hurts, it hurts really badly. He couldn't cry out, he couldn't cry, he had to put on a strong face or at least until Kanda couldn't see him anymore.

"I am sorry," Rabi gently apologizes as he slowly walked away from the tear stained Yuu. "I am truly sorry for hurting you so much."

Rabi walked out of the hall, leaving Kanda to stand there with dried tear stains on his face. He could barely cry anymore, no tears would come out. But it still hurts, maybe it even hurted more to see Rabi turn his back on him. A single tear slides down his cheek for the final time during that unfortunate night.

"_Can I ever stop those falling tears?"_

_XXX_

So… any criticism? Comments? If you guys like it, tell me about it…and if you guys don't like it or hate it tell me about it. I like to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever likes to see Kanda cries is in for a real treat…he cries again in this chappie… and I think the next too XD. I don't own anything.

_XXX_

"_I sense you near by but yet my tears can't stop themselves from falling freely._

_I can't help but to cry as the pain finally broke through my fragile barrier._

_I rubbed at it, but the pain was greater."_

_---Kanda Yuu_

A light sob filled the small hallway. It was barely lit with lights, the hallways danced with shadows. The dimmed hallway held an eerie glow as some lights flicked on and off. He could once again hear a light sob. The young red headed boy quietly turned the corner and gasped at the sight. He quickly slipped back into the shadow, away from the prying eyes of the exorcist in the building. His hands were clenched into fist while his eyes were closed in pain.

"Yuu-chan…" He silently murmured into the darkness.

A small frame shook as he looked up from his hands. He glared at all the dark corners with a cautious glance, but yet his eyes were all red and blood shot. Tears trailed down his now flushed cheeks. He lightly leaned against the plastered walls, his tiny frame slide down the wall. He sat with his long legs pulled close into his chest. He wrapped his thin arms around his legs and he sat there and cried his heart.

Knowing full well, a couple meters away stood a silently suffering boy.

"I… a-am… s-so… sor-sorry…" Kanda Yuu sobbed into his hands, what he was trying to say was almost lost but the young boy standing off to the side could hear every single word the other muttered. Each and ever world stung him like a needle.

Yuu rubbed his tearful eyes with his balled up fists. His long black hair showered around his shaking frame. He gently murmured once again. "It-it… hur-hurts… too..mu-much… Rabi…"

Rabi's eye snapped open at the mention of his name. He gnawed at his lips as his grasp on his black shirt tightened. Kanda's frame shook once more as his tears came flowing once more. He suddenly stood up. He pushed the door beside him ajar, the door squeaked opened. Rabi gazed longingly after his back as Kanda disappeared into the doorway.

"The pain is greater." Kanda gently murmured. The door was closed; Rabi stepped out from the shadow. He stared at the closed door.

"Just let it all out." Rabi's voice echoed off the empty hall. "I understand."

"_Do you understand my fears?"_

_XXX_

Like no like? R&R I am not sure whether Kanda is too OCC… he seems to cry **a lot**. -.-b


	6. Chapter 6

Do you guys like it so far? I hope you do. Well I don't anything again… as always. –sobs-

_XXX_

"_I will stop those tears from ever falling from your icy blue orbs._

_I will make you a promise as I close your eyes._

_I swear to make you mine and no one else."_

_---Rabi_

He was sited on a small wooden table. The heavy black curtains behind him were closed tightly, blocking any rays of sunshine from peeking into the privacy of his room.

Another teen sat at the edge of a neatly made bed. He had his head in his hands; red hair framed his cheek bones, his gaze was on the ground. He slowly looked up at the sight in front of him. His best friend was staring straight at him, eyes void of any emotion. He shivered under the intense gaze of the long haired teen. The red head's bright green eyes soften as he saw a crystal clear tear sliding down the other's cheek.

He stood up and slowly walked towards the other. As they were faced to face, the other tied to avert his gaze. The red head gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"That would be the **last** tear if I can ever help it." His firm voice echoed in the bare room.

"Rabi." The other looked up, surprised.

"You are everything I have." The red headed boy gently whispered.

"I know." The long haired teen closed his eyes as he felt his best friend's breath next to his ear. It sent chills down his spine, he shivered slightly.

"You are mine's and no one else's." He smirks as he licks the shell of Kanda's ear.

"I know." He replies once more, showing no reaction to his companion's actions.

"Yuu-chan." The teen with the eye-patch pouted.

He got up from his seat on the small wooden table, gently pushing aside his best friend. The red headed boy pouted at his friend's back. He reached up and pulled his long ebony hair free of the hair band. His long hair cascaded down towards his mid back. He turned back and smirked at his friend as his long fingers pulled roughly at his tie, loosing it up. He slowly pulled his tie off, carelessly tossing it to the side, his dress shirt now opened up to show plenty of skin.

The red head just blinked at his best friend's actions.

He walked forward and laid a bruising kiss on the red headed boy's soft pink lips. Kanda's shoulders were quickly held by two firm hands, he was pulled forward into the embrace of the other. He raised his head as his long hair flutters on to the two of them. His lips were caught in another other kiss, but this one was chaste, leaving him longing for more.

"Take me." Kanda demanded as his eyes fluttered close. Rabi could only smirk as he stared at the perfection of his companion.

"_Will you take it or leave it?"_

_XXX_

R&R Please tell me what you thought about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I don't own anything…as always –pouts- Read ahead!

_XXX_

"_We stare into each others eyes, searching for more, searching for a greater more._

_Our fingers are entwined, a smile grace your face, secured in an embrace._

_The days past and history is made but I am content and you are glad."_

_---Kanda Yuu_

He gently lifted the corners of his blanket up and shivered as his pale white skin came in contact with the icy morning air. As he tried to get out of the tangled white sheets a single grasp stopped him. He paused and gazed at the hand firmly holding on to his thin wrist. His gaze traveled up the thin yet muscular arm to a well defined shoulder blade to a mess of mused red hair.

"I am cold, Yuu-chan." The young man lied faced down murmured into the fluffy white pillow.

"Hmm?" The ebony haired exorcist just raised an eyebrow at the other.

The red head raised his head up to look into the icy blue orbs. He grinned and snuggled deeper into the sheets. "I am cold." He pouted. "Come back to bed with me, Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that, Rabi." The other stated deadpanned. Rabi just pouted.

"I am cold." He whined in a sing song voice while pulling on to Kanda's wrist. Sighing, Kanda crawled back into the bed. He was immediately greeted by Rabi's arm snaking around his waist. Rabi grinned as he stared into his lover's eyes.

Rabi suddenly stuck out his tongue and licked Kanda's nose. The other just grimaced as Rabi's tongue connected with his nose. He groaned with frustration as Rabi try to lick his cheeks now. "Stop it Rabi." He warned.

Rabi just buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck. He sighed as he breathe in the scent of the other, it was cool and minty.

"You smell nice." Rabi pointed out as he nipped at Kanda's neck. He groaned and slowly pushed Rabi away. Rabi's eyes were filled with mock hurt.

"Not so early in the morning…" Kanda complained. "I still need to see Komui today and I don't plan on having him ask me about marks on my body."

"Screw Komui…" Rabi pouted at his lover's actions. Kanda smirked as he pulled the white sheets up higher, covering more of their almost bare bodies. Yuu wrapped his arms around Rabi's waist. Rabi snuggled deeper into the embrace, he smiles.

"Warmer now?" Kanda smirked as he played with Rabi's locks of red hair.

"Defiantly." Rabi had an identical smirk as Kanda.

"_What more can I ever ask God for?"_

_XXX_

Well this is almost the end, next chappie is just going to be a short poem and that signals the end to this. Maybe when I think of another idea I will turn it into fics similar to these. R&R Love you all faithful reviewers w 


	8. Chapter 8

So ya this is the last chappie, well it is more like a poem. I don't own anything as usual…-pouts-

XXX

We defined his rules; our life is a living sin.

Will God forgive us?

Or will we just burn in hell?

His rules were acceptable, but we will not follow it.

If we lived up to his regulations, we wouldn't be lying side by side.

Can't he just let us be?

We won't blame him, even if it was clearly his fault.

God is unreasonable with you and me.

We do his dirty work but yet he won't even let us go for this petty little sin.

Was it really my fault that I love him?

Was it his fault that he loves me back?

Was it anybodies' fault that my heart desired him?

I won't mind to die if you are forever by my side.

Your presence calms my heart.

Without you I am merely an empty shell.

Without a soul, without a mind.

My heart will just be a hollow empty hole.

So please forgive us, God.

We love and cherish each other.

Let us live till death arrives.

But till then we will take our sins with us.

XXX

Ya, it's all over. I am sad too TT This series was really fun to write, I really appreciated all the readers who stick with me throughout this whole fanfic. –bows- Thank you, and a big hug to everyone! –hugs- Kuro


End file.
